Pokémon: Light and Darkness
by PokemonManiac1987
Summary: In a world... there is the good (Light) and the bad (Darkness). Follow along as Shine and friends try to save the world they came to know and love. But what will await in between...
1. The Dream

"You can do it." a strange voice said.

"Ahhh!" shouted a shiny female eevee by the name of Shine as she woke up in panic.

Footsteps were heard running up the stairs and the door to Shine's room was swung open.

"What's wrong?" a flareon asked, worried.

Shine was breathing heavily.

"M-m-mom i-i-it h-happened ag-g-gain." Shine replied struggling to get her words out.

"Maybe you should stay off school for today and then we can see if one of the psychic types can find out why your having those dreams," Shine's mother suggested.

"Everything ok Star!?" shouted a voice from downstairs to the flareon in a worried tone.

"Yes!" Star shouted back so her husband could hear her.

"I'll go." Shine said.

"You sure?" Star questioned her daughter.

Shine nodded in response attempting a fake smile even though she was still worried about what has been happening in her dreams.

"Ok then." Star said, not convinced that Shine was ok.

As Star exited Shine's room Shine started to get ready for school.

"I'm worried Derek." Star said to her leafeon husband as she went into the living room.

"I am too, that's the fifth time now." Derek said to his panicking wife.

Then they heard the front door open.

"We're back, did you miss us?" a jolteon said.

"Was that really necessary, Thunder?" a shiny eevee asked the jolteon.

"Yes it was." Thunder replied to his half brother.

"Are you ok?" the shiny eevee asked Star.

"Yes i'm fine." Star replied.

"We're just worried about Shine. She had another one of those dreams again." Derek said.

"Oh. Here's the oran berries anyway." the shiny eevee said to Star.

Then he passed her the bag of oran berries.

"Thank you Silver," Star said to the shiny eevee, "and thank you two Thunder."

"No problem." Thunder replied.

"You two better start getting ready for school." Derek said to Thunder and Silver.

"Ok." Silver replied.

Then Shine came down carrying a pink bag with flowers on it.

"Morning Shine," said Thunder.

"Morning," said Shine.

"I better go and make breakfast shouldn't I." Star said.

Then she went into the kitchen with the bag of oran berries.

"Anything new in your dreams?" Silver asked Shine.

"Nope. It's the same as always." Shine replied.

"Weird. Why doesn't that thing say anything else?" Silver asked.

"You can do it, he says. Do what?" Thunder said.

"That's what I want to know," Shine said.

"Do you know what it looks like at all?" Derek asked Shine.

"Nope...Nothing." Shine replied.

"Breakfast is ready." Star said, from the dining room.

Shine put her bag down then everyone went into the dining room and sat down to eat. They had sandwiches with oran and pecha berries on them. After they finished eating, Star went to get her youngest daughter Sunny who is also a shiny eevee.

"You lot should get going. You've only got ten minutes to get to school," Derek said.

"Lets go then," Thunder said.

Shine, Silver and Thunder got their bags and left the house.

"I hope Shine will be ok." Star said to Derek.

"We're going to have to wait and see." Derek replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Outside of the school gates…**_

"Will you two be ok if I go and meet up with my friends?" Thunder asked Shine and Silver.

"We'll be ok." Shine said.

"Ok see you later." Thunder said as he walked away.

"Hi, you two." a vulpix said running up to Shine and Silver and stopping in front of them.

"Hi, Jenni." Shine and Silver greeted.

"Are you two ok?" Jenni asked.

"We're fine." Silver replied.

After Silver finished talking they heard a voice.

"Did you hear that?" Jenni asked.

They all looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and they saw a growlithe talking to an Eevee that looked upset.

"Hey ain't that eevee the new student?" Jenni asked.

The three walked up to the growlithe and the Eevee.

"What are you three doing here?" the growlithe asked, annoyed.

"Stop bullying Ginger." Silver said.

"Or what?" The growlithe asked.

"You know how the headteacher reacts to bullying." Jenni threatened.

"Fine." the growlithe said, walking away.

"That was weird… for him at least." Silver said.

"Are you ok Ginger?" Shine asked.

"Y-yes I'm f-f-f-fine." Ginger replied.

"You sure?" Shine asked.

Ginger nodded.

"Shine?" Silver asked Shine who suddenly just stood still looking like she was under a spell or something.

"Where am I?" Shine asked aloud.

She saw a bright light and she walked towards it. When she walked through the light she found that she was in the school where the growlithe was bullying Ginger. There she saw herself, Jenni, Silver, the growlithe and Ginger. The growlithe walked away carrying a gold bracelet. Shine was then back in the present.

"Shine…Shine." Silver said.

Shine looked around at her surroundings.

"What...happened?" Shine asked.

"You just zoned out or something." Jenni said.

"Ginger check your bag." Shine said quickly.

"Why?" Ginger asked.

"Just check it please." Shine pleaded.

"Ok," Ginger said and then proceeded to check her bag. "My bracelet is missing!" said Ginger.

"Pyro must have took it." Silver said.

"That's why he just gave up and walked away." Jenni said.

Then Shine turned around and walked in Pyro's direction.

"Look whos came to join us." one of Pyro's friends said.

Pyro turned around to see Shine.

"What do you want?" Pyro asked Shine knowing the answer.

"Give Ginger her bracelet back." Shine demanded.

"Or what? The headteacher won't do anything because my dad would send him to court." Pyro said.

Shine just stood there unsure on how to reply.

_**Meanwhile in an unknown location…**_

"I've located the shiny eevee you were talking about." a female voice said.

"Good…you have yet to disappoint me." a haunting male voice replied.

"Should we continue with part two of the plan?" The female voice asked.

"No we must wait." the male voice said.

_**At the school…**_

Shine still stood there thinking on how to reply to Pyro.

"She can't think of anything." another one of Pyro's friends said.

Then Pyro and his friends started laughing. Shine then used quick attack and took the bracelet from Pyro and ran back to Ginger, Jenni and Silver. Pyro and his friends stood still, wondering about what just happened. Shine stopped in front of Ginger, Silver and Jenni.

"Here's your bracelet back." Shine said as she gave Ginger the bracelet.

"Thank you." Ginger said taking the bracelet.

Then the bell went for lesson one.

"What have we got?" Jenni asked.

"We have got...double history." Silver said.

"Well we all have the same lesson. So do you want to walk to lesson with us Ginger?" Shine asked.

"Sure." Ginger replied.

Then the four headed for their lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

_**At the end of lesson two…**_

"Can Shine, Silver, Jenni, Ginger and Pyro stay behind. Everyone else can go." an espeon said as the bell went for break.

Once all the other students left the classroom the espeon closed the door.

"What is it Miss?" Jenni asked the espeon.

"Well… Pyro came to me and said that you four have been bullying him and that Shine stole a bracelet from one of his friends," the espeon said.

"We haven't been bullying him and Shine didn't steal anything." Jenni said in defence.

The espeon continued, "But I want to hear your side of the story as well."

Then Shine told the espeon about how Pyro was bullying Ginger and stole the bracelet from her.

When Shine finished there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the espeon said.

A glaceon walked in closing the door behind her.

"Morning, Miss Psy." the glaceon said to the espeon.

"Morning, Glacia." Miss Psy, the espeon, replied.

Glacia looked over at were Shine, Silver, Jenni, Ginger and Pyro where.

"Why are them five here?" Glacia asked Miss Psy.

"We're trying to solve a problem." Miss Psy replied.

"What's the problem?" Glacia asked.

"Apparently there has been some bullying and a bracelet has been stolen." Miss Psy replied.

"Hang on a second. Are you two Shine and Silver?" Glacia asked the two shiny Eevees.

Shine and Silver nodded.

"Miss... Shine, Silver and their friends didn't do anything wrong." Glacia said.

"Did you see what happened?" Miss Psy asked.

Glacia nodded then told Miss Psy what had happened.

Then the bell went for lesson three.

"Shine, Silver, Jenni and Ginger you can go. Pyro stay here for a second." Miss Psy said.

Shine, Silver, Jenni and Ginger got up and left the classroom and headed towards their next lesson.

"Pyro I'm going report this to Mr Forest and see what he thinks." Miss Psy said.

"B-but Glacia doesn't even know them." Pyro said trying to get out of trouble.

"But I saw everything that happened from you taking the bracelet to Shine taking it back… and I know Shine's brother." Glacia said, slightly annoyed.

"You can go now, Pyro." Miss Psy said.

Pyro got up and left the classroom.

_**At Shine's House…**_

Star and Derek were sitting in the living room with Sunny on the floor playing with some toys.

"Derek… I'm still worried about Shine." Star said.

"We could just get a psychic type to find out what has been happening even though Shine didn't want us to." Derek suggested.

"No. Shine wouldn't be able to trust us again if we do that." Star said.

"But if we don't do something then it could get worse." Derek said.

"I know." Star said with a sigh.

Then there was a sound of some metal banging.

"Seems like the mail is here." Derek said..

Star got up and got the mail then walked back into the living room.

"It's a letter for Shine, and it's in really fancy handwriting." Star said while looking at the letter.

_**Back at the school after break…**_

"Morning class." an arcanine said looking towards his class. The arcanine then cleared his throat, "So, who has been practicing quick attack?"

Shine was the only one to step forward.

"Ok, Shine lets see it, go half way across the field and back." the arcanine said.

Not wasting a second Shine use quick attack to race half way across the field and back.

"Wow that was impressive only forty-five seconds and you almost beat your older brother's time of thirty seconds," the arcanine said impressed.

Pyro mumbled something sounding annoyed.

"Keep practising because perfecting this move and being able to run really fast could save your life if you get into a battle you can't win." the arcanine said.

"Alright that's it, Shine I challenge you to a real battle." Pyro said annoyed out of his mind.

"Pyro you can't do that till year nine." the arcanine said.

"Fine!" Pyro shouted in anger and stormed off.

"Well lets just continue, can't have him ruining your learning can we." arcanine said.

"No we can't. Can we, Mr Honor. Especially me learning to battle." Silver said quietly to himself.


	4. The Incident

_**After school…**_

Shine, Silver, Jenni and Ginger were exiting the school gates when Thunder ran up from behind them.

"Could you tell Mom and Dad I'll be home late. Thanks." Thunder said then ran off.

"Is he always like this?" Jenni asked.

"Not normally." Shine replied.

"Well I've got to go. See ya." Jenni said then walked away.

"I've got to go too. Bye." Ginger said and ran away.

"We better start heading back now as well." Silver said.

Shine nodded then the pair started walking home.

_**At Shine's House…**_

Star, Derek and Sunny were just entering the house after going shopping.

"We've actually got something to eat tonight." Derek said.

"You're saying that like we haven't had food for months."

Star said.

Derek just giggled.

Star went to the kitchen to put the food away. Derek turned around to close the door but saw Shine and Silver running down the pathway.

"Hi Dad." Shine said as she and Silver stopped in front of the door.

"Hi." Derek replied.

"Guess what?" Shine asked.

"What?" Derek replied.

"Silver beat the school record for going the fastest using quick attack." Shine said, happily.

"So that's what he was practicing yesterday." Star said as she walked out of the kitchen to the door.

"Let's sit down and we can talk more." Derek said.

"Sure." Shine said.

Suddenly Thunder came rushing through the door carrying a glaceon on his back. Thunder ran into the living room and laid the glaceon on the sofa. The others went into the room.

"What happened?" Silver asked Thunder.

"I don't know." Thunder said, worried.

_That's Glacia,_ Shine thought realizing who it was.

"I-I Just saw her… on the ground… unconscious," Thunder said panicking

"Wait! What's that on her." Star said pointing to the large cut on her that had black smoke coming from it.

They then heard Sunny crying.

Star ran to where Sunny's crying was coming from. Everyone heard her running back. When Star entered the living room again everyone saw that she was worried sick because they saw Sunny on her back with the exact same cut on her as Glacia.

"Somebody call an ambulance." Star almost shouted.

The ambulance came almost as soon as they were called. Glacia and Sunny where in the hospital in no time. Star, Derek, Shine, Silver and Thunder were outside of the room Glacia and Sunny were in. The Doctors had Glacia and Sunny in the same room since they had the same injury. Star was walking in circles worried sick about her daughter.

"Please Arceus please let her be ok." Star whispered to herself quietly.

"Don't worry Star we're in the best hospital around." Derek said trying to reassure his wife.

Star wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her.

"Hurry up… please I need to know." Star said to herself quietly with a tear in her eye.

A few minutes later one of the Doctors came out. Star heard the door open and looked towards it.


	5. A Surprise Visit With Shocking News

"Both of them are going to be ok but-" the doctor said.

"Can I see my daughter?" Star asked interrupting the doctor.

"Hang on a second let me finish," the doctor said, "They are going to need to stay here over night so someone has to stay here for the young one."

"I will." Star said.

The doctor nodded.

"Everyone else needs to leave now." the doctor said.

Everyone said goodbye and went home.

_**The next morning…**_

"I'm going to the lake for a bit." Shine said.

"Ok." Derek replied..

Shine left her house and headed towards the near by lake.

"What could have the pokémon used?" Shine asked herself.

Shine's ears perked up at the sound of crying. Shine slowly walked towards the source. Shine walked through a bush and saw Ginger sitting at the edge of the lake looking at the water.

"Ginger?" Shine asked.

Ginger turned around and Shine saw her tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" Shine asked Ginger.

Ginger just looked back down at the water. Shine walked over to Ginger and sat down next to her. Shine saw that Ginger was holding onto her bracelet.

"Mom… I… m-miss... y-you." Ginger whispered.

Shine flattened her ears on her head.

"Sh-Shine… c-could I s-stay at your h-house to-tonight?" Ginger asked.

"I'll have to ask." Shine replied.

Shine perked her ears up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hello there kids." said a female voice.

Shine and Ginger stood up and turned to face the owner of the voice. The pokémon was wearing a purple cloak.

"Who are you?" Shine asked narrowing her eyes at the pokémon.

"My name is Crystal." the pokémon replied.

"What do you want?" Shine asked..

"I just want to talk." Crystal replied lowering the hood of her cloak

"P-Princess Crystal?" Shine asked staring in disbelief at Crystal who was now revealed as a glaceon wearing a tiara that was made out of silver and had a light blue gem at the top.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Shine asked smiling.

"So first, what's your name?" Crystal asked Shine.

"My name is Shine and this is Ginger." Shine replied.

Crystal looked down at Ginger's paws and saw her holding onto a bracelet. Crystal frowned.

"Shine, can I talk to you in private first?" Crystal asked.

"Sure." Shine replied.

Crystal turned around and started walking with Shine following behind.

They walked into a place surrounded by trees that was not too far away from the lake.

"Shine, are you paying close attention?" Crystal asked.

"Yes." Shine replied.

"I... knew Ginger's mother."


	6. New Pokémon, New Friends

"Y-you." Shine stuttered.

Crystal nodded, "Let me tell some of the story."

_**Flashback (Crystal's P.O.V)**_

I was walking through the town when I saw Naomi, Ginger's mother, looking about. I walked up to her and saw a young eevee on her back.

"Hey Naomi!" I said.

"Oh, hi Crystal." she replied.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she said, smiling.

"Hello, Miss Crystal!" Ginger, the eevee on Naomi's back, said.

"Hello there, Ginger." I said.

"Crystal?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"C-could you...urm… t-t-t-t," then she started crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Mommy?" Ginger asked.

I walked closer to Naomi but stopped when I was just a few centimetres in front of her.

That was the last time I saw her…

_**End Of Flashback (No One's P.O.V)**_

"What happened after?" Shine asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go back to Ginger now." Crystal replied.

Shine nodded and started to walk back with Crystal.

When they got back to the lake Ginger wasn't there.

"Ginger? Where are you?" Shine called out but got no reply.

"We better go look for her." Crystal said.

"Yeah." Shine said.

"No need to." said an unfamiliar voice.

Shine and Crystal turned around to see an umbreon.

"Who are you?" Crystal demanded.

"Just calm down and follow me." the umbreon said.

"Why should we?" Shine asked.

"Me and my friend have Ginger." the umbreon said.

"I guess we will but no funny business." Crystal said.

"Don't worry." the umbreon said, "just don't stare at my friend weirdly. She's really shy around new pokémon because of reasons that I'll let her say if she wants to… well actually you'll see."

"Ok." Shine said.

Shine and Crystal followed the umbreon for a bit until they came up to a clearing in the forest.

"Wow." Shine said as she, Crystal and the umbreon entered the clearing.

In the clearing there was beautiful flowers planted practically everywhere. There was a couple of houses on either side of another building that looked like a clinic but on both sides it had small fields growing different kinds of berries.

"Melody!" the umbreon called.

"Yeah?" a voice called back.

"I got Ginger's friends." the umbreon said.

"Urm… o-ok." the other voice said.

The umbreon ran towards the house on the left and entered it.

"I've never seen a place as beautiful as this before." Shine said.

"I know, it's amazing." Crystal said.

"H-hello there." said a new voice.

Walking towards Shine and Crystal was the umbreon and a gray espeon with black inside it's ears, dark blue eyes and a dark red gem.

"Hi." Shine said.

"Hello." Crystal said.

"I'm going to check on Ginger. Why don't you lot get acquainted," the umbreon said, "and by the way my name's Ryan."

"You only just told them your name?" the gray espeon asked.

"Yep." Ryan said and walked towards the clinic looking building and entered it.

"S-so… urm… my name is Melody." Melody, the gray espeon, said.

"My name's Shine." Shine said cheerfully.

"My name's is Crystal." Crystal said.

"I've never seen a pokémon like you before." Crystal said, "and you look amazing."

"R-really?" Melody stuttered.

"Yes." Crystal said.

"I agree." Shine said.

"I-I thought that you would've avoided me because I look like this." Melody said.

"I don't judge others by their appearance." Crystal said.

"No one should." Shine said.

Melody smiled, "Why don't you come into the clinic and see your friend."

"Ok." Shine said.

Crystal nodded.

"Just before we go in make sure to be quiet so you don't wake Ginger." Melody said as they walked towards the building.

They entered the clinic and went up the stairs to the right of the entrance. On the second floor there was six beds. Ginger was lying, unconscious, on the bed nearest to the stairs with Ryan standing next to it.

"Hey there." Ryan said quietly as he faced Melody, Shine and Crystal.

"Hi." Melody said just as quiet.

"W-where am… I?" Ginger said as she woke up.

Shine, Melody and Crystal rushed to the side of the bed.

_**Ginger's P.O.V**_

"W-where am… I?" I asked aloud as I opened my eyes.

All I could see were blurred figures leaning over me. As my vision cleared up I could make out the figures. There was a shiny eevee, a glaceon, an umbreon and a gray espeon.

"S-Shine… Crystal? Where… are we?" I asked recognizing the shiny eevee and glaceon.

"Ryan! In her ear, there's some kind of metal device." the gray espeon said.

"What?" the umbreon, who I supposed was Ryan, said going round to the other side of me.

I screamed out in pain and started to try and get away as the umbreon took a pair of tweezers and grabbed the device that was supposedly there and pulled it.

"Can you lot hold her still?" Ryan asked.

Shine, Crystal and the gray espeon said and took a hold of all of my legs.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" I screamed.

"We're gonna need to get it out." Ryan said.

"STOP IT!" I screamed ignoring Ryan.

"Keep a tight grip." Ryan said.

"STOP IT... PLEASE!" I shouted as tears starting pouring from my eyes.

"and… it's… out." Ryan said as the thing came out.

After a bit I reduced to sobbing.


	7. An Eeveelution Battle

_**No One's P.O.V**_

"Are you ok, Ginger?" Shine asked.

"I think we should leave her alone for a bit." Melody suggested.

Shine, Ryan and Crystal nodded.

"N-no… please d-don't l-leave m-me." Ginger said, "I d-don't want t-to b-be a-alone."

"Don't worry Ginger, we'll stay with you." Shine said.

So they all stayed near the bed and talked.

"So Melody, why are you that colour? If you don't mind me asking." Crystal said.

"I don't know really." Melody replied.

"It's amazing though to see a pokémon that's not it's normal or shiny colour." Shine said, "and it suits you."

"T-thanks." Melody said, blushing

"You're one of a kind." Crystal said.

Melody blushed even more and she looked away.

"Let's stop embarrassing her." Shine said giggling a bit.

Then a beeping sound started playing.

"Who could this be?" Crystal asked a bit sarcastically as she got out her phone from underneath her cloak and answered it.

"Hello." Crystal said.

Ginger had calmed down and was waiting for crystal to finish her conversation on her phone.

When Crystal finished she looked annoyed.

"C-Crystal are you ok?" Ginger asked.

"My mom is sending a couple of guards to meet me at the lake." Crystal said.

Then her phone rang again and she answered it.

"Well, change of plan. They're gonna meet me here instead." Crystal said, more annoyed than before.

"Well they can't get into here." Ryan said.

"Why?" Crystal asked.

"There's a force field around this place that only let's pokémon past if me or Ryan allow them." Melody said.

"Could you allow them in?" Crystal asked.

Ryan and Melody looked at each other then back at Crystal.

"Sure." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Crystal said.

"Princess Crystal?" a voice called out.

"Here they are." Crystal sighed.

"Let's go then." Melody said.

Crystal nodded and went outside with Melody.

When they got outside they saw a cryogonal and a froslass.

"There you are princess," said the cryogonal as Crystal and Melody approached them.

"You two should be able to enter now," Melody said.

Both of the guards stepped into the area past the force field. The cryogonal was male and the froslass was female.

"Crystal?" Melody said.

"Yeah?" Crystal said.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Melody asked.

"I came here to do something at the school here tomorrow." Crystal replied.

"Have you got anywhere to stay for the night?" Melody asked.

"No." Crystal replied.

"Why don't you stay here? I'm sure Ryan won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Let's go back inside." Melody said.

Melody, Crystal and the two guards entered the clinic and went upstairs.

"Hey Ryan. You don't mind Crystal staying here for the night, do you?" Melody said.

"Not at all." Ryan replied.

"Ryan, do you want to have a battle with me?" Crystal asked.

"Sure!" Ryan replied.

Everyone sat a good distance away so they could watch Crystal and Ryan battle.

"You ready?" Ryan asked.

"You can have the first move." Crystal replied.

"Shadow Ball!" Ryan called out then released a dark ball.

Crystal dodged it then used Ice Beam freezing Ryan's front legs. Ryan shot a shadow ball at his paws and broke the ice then used quick attack and rushed towards Crystal. She barely dodged it and used quick attack and hit Ryan in his side. Ryan growled and quickly used shadow ball followed by quick attack. Crystal dodged the shadow ball but didn't see Ryan until he hit her head on. Ryan then used Confuse Ray. Crystal didn't look away in time and became confused.

"W-what?" Crystal mumbled.

Seeing his chance Ryan used shadow ball and then quick attack. Both hit Crystal and she fell to the ground.

"I think we should end it there." Ryan said.

Crystal just snapped out of her confused state and looked up at Ryan.

"What… happened?" Crystal asked.

"I used confuse ray and then attacked you." Ryan replied.

"Oh, so I guess I lost then." she said smiling and got up.

"Here's an oran berry for both of you," Melody said as she went over to them while carrying a couple of oran berries.

"Thanks Melody." Ryan said.

"Thank you." Crystal said.

Ryan and Crystal ate the oran berries they had.

"These are good." Crystal said.

"You can thank Melody for that. She knows a lot about growing the best berries." Ryan said.

Melody blushed a bit.

"Don't be embarrassed." Ryan said.

"I think I should go home now." Shine said walking up to them with Ginger.

"Ok, hope to see you again." Melody said.

"Bye." Ryan said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Crystal said.

"What?" Shine asked.

"You'll see." Crystal replied.

"Oh, wait a second." Melody said rushing to the clinic and coming back out with a couple baskets.

Ryan smiled.

"They're full of different types of berries." Melody said, "You can have them."

"Thanks, but how can we carry them?" Shine asked.

"I'll carry them for you." Melody said.

"Are you sure?" Shine asked.

"Yes." Melody replied.

"Thanks Melody." Ginger said.

"Let's get going then." Shine said.

Ginger and Melody nodded and followed Shine.


	8. Kidnapped

"So, Shine, where's your house?" Melody asked as they went past the lake from before.

"It's not too far away now." Shine said.

_**At Shine's House...**_

"So where's Shine?" Star asked having just got back home.

"She went to the lake for a bit." Derek replied.

Then they heard the door open.

"Dad, I'm back." Shine said entering the living room with Ginger and Melody behind her.

"Hi, Shine." Star said.

"Mom!" Shine said running up to her.

"Are Sunny and Glacia ok?" Shine asked.

"I am." Glacia said.

Shine turned her head to face Glacia.

"And Sunny is ok too." Star said.

"What happened?" Ginger asked.

"Sunny and Glacia were attacked." Shine said.

"So, who are these to?" Star asked looking towards Ginger and Melody.

"My name's Ginger." Ginger said.

"And I'm Melody." Melody said.

"Nice to meet you both." Thunder said as he entered from the kitchen.

Shine's family and Glacia introduced themselves.

"These are for you and your family." Melody said handing Star one of the baskets.

"Are you sure?" Star asked.

"I am." Melody replied.

"Ok, thanks." Star said taking the basket.

"So, Melody, why are you coloured like that?" Thunder asked.

"I... don't know really." Melody replied but unknown to her a tear fell from her eye.

"Melody, are you ok?" Shine asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm f-fine." Melody replied before more tears started streaming down her face and she broke out crying.

"What wrong?" Ginger asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Melody replied calming down.

"Ok." Ginger said.

"I'm gonna go now." Melody said, "Ginger remember the other basket of berries are for you and your family."

Everyone said goodbye and then Melody left.

_**At Ryan and Melody's place**_

"So, you and Melody built these buildings by yourself. How? It must have taken a while." Crystal said.

"Indeed but it took about a few months because no one would help us because of what Melody looks like." Ryan replied.

"Your majesty, may I say something?" one of the guards asked.

"HELP! HELP! The sheriff is on the floor sleeping and… red?" came a voice singing slightly.

"That voice sounds familiar." Ryan said quietly.

"It does?" Crystal asked having heard him.

"I still hate it how you're taller than me." a shiny eevee said as he walked up to Ryan.

"Hey, Alex." Ryan greeted.

"Ryan, apparently your girlfriend's been stealing overnight." Alex said.

Ryan blushed but it couldn't be seen because of his dark fur.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ryan said, "and she wouldn't steal."

"It's just what the town's saying." Alex said," except the girlfriend part."

"I've also heard that pokémon think that she's some kind of spy for the humans which is just ridiculous." Crystal said.

"I want to be free… from the pain of my past… but… the past can't be erased… but when it's over… the pain stays… forever." Melody could be heard singing.

"I wish I could help her but all I can do is hope that pokémon will stop judging her by her looks." Ryan said.

_**Melody's P.O.V**_

I was walking back to where me and Ryan live while singing when two umbreons came out and attacked me. I tried to scream out for help when they pinned me down but one of them gagged me. Then they tied my legs together. Then they hit me and everything went dark.

_**An undetermined time later…**_

"W-where… am… I?" I muttered opening my eyes slowly.

Once I opened my eyes fully I looked around. I was chained to a wall standing on my hind legs.

"Hello dear." came a voice.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"My name's not important… but why you're here is." he said, his voice deep and croaky.


	9. A Lost Soul

_**Melody's P.O.V**_

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"NO!" the voice shouted in reply.

Then a shadow ball hit me and I screamed out in pain.

_That isn't a normal shadow ball if I've ever seen one._

"Ok… so, have you ever heard of a group by the name of 'Dark Nights'?" the voice asked.

"No." I replied slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then… welcome to Dark Nights' base!" the voice said, "Go and get cleaned up then we'll talk more while eating.

The two umbreons from before came up to me and unlocked the restraints and I fell onto my four legs.

"Follow us." one of the umbreons ordered.

I follow them since I didn't really have a choice and I couldn't teleport for some reason.

_**Not too long later…**_

"So, how are you?" the deep croaky voice asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, "You?"

"I'm good."

I couldn't make out what pokémon I was talking to. He was hidden in the darkness of the room.

"So, I have a proposal for you." he said.

"What ever it is I don't want it." I said.

"Let me say it first. I want you to join 'Dark Nights'."

"No!"

"But you could rule over the world with me."

I then used teleport, praying that it would work, and went near the lake. I then ran back to where me and Ryan lived.

_**A few minutes later…**_

When I got back I was panting for breath.

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Ryan walked up to Melody.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked Melody.

"Some group by the name of 'Dark Nights' kidnapped me and asked me to join them but I refused and teleported away." Melody said.

"They didn't hurt you or anything?" Ryan asked.

"One of they attack me with shadow ball but… it wasn't any like shadow ball that I've see. It was bright red."

"Mom? Where are you?" a male voice could be heard that sounded like a child's voice.

"Who's there?" Ryan called out looking towards the direction the voice came from.

An eevee came out from the bushes that looked like he was only six years old.

"Who are you?" Melody asked.

"M-my name's Chrono." the eevee said, "I lost my mom and can't find her or where we live."

"Do you live in Treasure Town?" Melody asked.

"Y-yes." Chrono replied.

"We'll take you back." Ryan offered.

"R-really?" Chrono asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ryan replied.

Chrono smiled, "Thank you!"

"You coming, Melody?" Ryan asked.

"Urm… sure." Melody replied, sounding unsure.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

Melody smiled, "anything to help someone."

"Let's just leave a note so Crystal knows where we are." Ryan said running to the clinic.

A few moments later Ryan came back.

"Let's go then." Ryan said.

"Let's." Melody said.

Then they all started heading towards Treasure Town.


	10. Reunited And A Trial

"So, what pokémon is your mom?" Ryan asked Chrono.

"She's a sylveon." Chrono replied.

Ryan looked over at Melody. She was looking at the ground.

"Are you ok, Melody?" Ryan asked.

Yeah, I've just been thinking." Melody replied, still looking at the ground.

"What about?" Ryan asked looking forwards again.

"Things." Melody replied.

"Ok." Ryan said, knowing he won't get a better answer.

"There's Treasure Town!" Chrono said cheerfully.

"Let's go and find your mother then." Melody said looking at the town in front of them.

They walked into the town and looked around.

"Mom!" Chrono said running towards a sylveon sitting beside a fountain, looking down.

Ryan and Melody followed him.

The sylveon looked up, "Chrono!"

Chrono jumped towards the sylveon and she caught him.

"I thought I lost you forever!" the sylveon said.

"Those two helped me find my way back." Chrono said pointing towards Ryan and Melody.

"How can I ever repay you two for helping Chrono back." the sylveon said.

"There's no need to. We're just happy to have helped him." Melody said.

"Are you sure?" the sylveon asked.

Ryan nodded, "the only reward we need is knowing that we've done some good."

The sylveon nodded.

"We better go before anything starts." Melody said.

"Can't you stay for longer?" Chrono asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not really welcome here." Melody replied.

"Why not?" the sylveon asked.

"They think I'm evil because of what I look li-" Melody said before getting cut off by someone grabbing her from behind.

"You're coming with me!" the pokémon that grabbed Melody said as it put paw cuffs on her.

Melody tried to struggle free from the pokémon's grip but failed.

"Let her go!" Ryan demanded, following the pokémon.

The sylveon and Chrono followed as well.

They followed the pokémon to a stand. The pokémon put Melody on it.

"You three stay back." the pokémon warned.

"Today's trial will now begin!" a new voice announced.

A glaceon wearing a crown walked up to the stand and all the town gathered round.

"Melody, you are on trial for stealing and attacking the residence. What's your defence?" the glaceon said.

"W-what? I haven't done anything wrong! You have to believe me!" Melody pleaded.

"The voting may now begin." the glaceon announced.

After a bit everyone has voted and all votes had been counted.

"The results are two innocent to nineteen guilty." the glaceon announced.

"No! Please!" Melody begged.

"You are sentenced to life in prison." the glaceon said.

"WAIT!" came Crystal's voice.

Everyone turned to where Crystal's voice came from and saw her running up to them.

"She's innocent." Crystal said stopping near the stand.

"Crystal, what is the meaning of this?" the glaceon wearing the crown said.

"Mom, she's innocent! Please believe me!" Crystal pleaded.

"What? Are you a traitor?" the queen, Crystal's mom, asked.

"I'm not a traitor! I'm just trying to save an innocent pokémon!" Crystal argued.

"Guards! Take her away!" the queen said.

"Mom, please!" Crystal said with tears slowly running down her face, "Don't do this!"

"You are no longer my daughter." the queen said looking away in disgust.

Two Beartics came from behind Crystal and attempted to grab her but Ryan knocked her out of the way. Crystal got up, surprised.

"Thanks." Crystal said then ran over to Melody.

Out of nowhere a thunder bolt came and hit the pokémon near Melody. Then an ice beam came and froze the cuffs on Melody.

"Who?" Crystal muttered.


	11. Saved

"NOW!" a male voice shouted.

Suddenly a jolteon, a glaceon, two shiny eevees, a flareon, a leafeon and a normal eevee rushed the area.

The leafeon used leaf blade on the frozen cuffs and they broke.

"Come on let's go!" the jolteon shouted and started running into the forest with his group following.

"Let's go then! Just leave everyone else." Crystal said and followed the jolteon.

"We don't have a choice Melody. Let's go." Ryan said running.

"I never have a choice." Melody mumbled before following Ryan.

They stopped in a big field, all of them breathing heavily.

_**Melody's P.O.V**_

I looked around at the pokémon who helped save me. I stopped on the eevees and realised that it was Shine's family, Glacia and Ginger.

"There you are." a female voice said.

Everyone looked towards the forest seeing a sylveon carrying an eevee on her back.

"It's you." I said as they stopped in front of us.

"Oh, yeah." Ryan said.

"They chased me out of town for voting innocent on you, Melody." the sylveon said.

"I'm sorry, what's you name, anyway?" I asked.

"There's no need to apologise and my name's Sylvia." the sylveon, now known as Sylvia, said.

_**No one's P.O.V**_

"Everyone, follow me." Crystal said and started walking.

Everyone followed crystal through the field.

They stopped as a small patch of grass started rising. When it had risen fully it revealed some stairs leading down. Crystal started walking down the stairs and everyone followed.

"Where are we? Shine asked as everyone reached the bottom.

"This is my secret base." Crystal replied.

"Never thought you would have a secret base." Star said.

"Me and my… best friend always hung out here away from everyone when we had the chance. When I could escape and when she could have someone to babysit for her. That was until she… kicked the bucket." Crystal said.

"Who was your best friend?" Ginger asked.

Crystal bit her lip.

"Don't tell me." Shine muttered.

"Her name was… Na-" Crystal said but stopped herself before she said something she might regret.

"Who?" Ginger asked.

Crystal cleared her throat, "Shine, do you remember what I told you before? About _her_." Crystal said.

"Yes." Shine replied.

"That was my best friend." Crystal said.


	12. Reviving Happiness

"Crystal, can I speak to you in private?" Melody asked.

"Sure," Crystal replied, "follow me."

Crystal and Melody went into an empty room.

"Can no one hear us?" Melody asked.

"This room is sound proof." Crystal replied.

"Ok. So, do you know where… _her_ thing is?"

"Yeah, it's actually in the base."

"Can you take me to it?"

"Why?"

"Because… I can help her."

"How?"

"You'll see if you take me to where_her _ thing is."

"Ok." Crystal said and left the room with Melody following.

They walked down a few halls and the last hall they came up to a hall that had flowers lined up on both sides.

"Down here." Crystal said walking down the hall.

Melody followed.

"My best friend was Ginger's mother. She asked me to put her here if she… well you know." Crystal said.

Crystal stopped at the end where there was a keypad on the wall and entered the code.

The wall opened and a platform raised up and Naomi's body could be seen. It was surrounded by flowers.

"The only one I've got… and I'm gonna use it." Melody said and stepped in front of Naomi's body.

"Use what?" Crystal asked.

"Bring life back to this body… rid the soul of the darkness and bring back the light!" Melody said and orbs of light came out of her and went into Naomi's body.

_**Naomi's P.O.V**_

I slowly opened my eyes. It was the first time in ages that I actually felt… well anything and it felt great.

When I opened my eyes fully I saw Crystal and a gray espeon.

"Crystal?" I asked in surprise and I jolted up but fell back.

"Naomi, are you ok?" Crystal asked.

"I'm fine, but how am I alive again?" I replied.

"I'm a Retributionist," a gray espeon said, "I can revive one pokémon."

"Why me though?" I asked.

"There's a young eevee that misses her mother." the gray espeon said.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked the gray espeon.

"My name's Melody." the gray espeon said.

"The same Melody?" I asked.

Melody nodded.

"Why don't you go and see your daughter?" Crystal suggested.

"Sure." I replied, smiling.

I got up and off the platform I was lying on.

"Let's go!" I said and started walking down the hall.

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Melody, Crystal and Naomi walked to main room where everyone else was.

"Ginger, guess who's back!" Melody said as they entered the main room.

Ginger looked in the direction of where Crystal, Melody and Naomi entered the room.

"Mom?" Ginger asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." Naomi replied.

Ginger ran up to Naomi and hugged her. Naomi hugged her daughter back.

"I thought you were… you know." Ginger said.

"Well, Melody here revived me." Naomi replied.

"Thank you, Melody!" Ginger said.

Naomi and Ginger stopped hugging.

"Also Melody and some other pokémon kept me company in the afterlife." Naomi said.

"How?" Ginger asked.

"I'm also a medium so I can talk to the afterlife." Melody replied.

"I wonder who the other pokémon was though. She never told me her name." Naomi said.

"I think I know who the other medium is." Ginger said.

"Who?" Melody asked.

"I think it's Miss Psy from my school." Ginger said, "I've heard her talking to herself. Saying stuff like 'I wish I could help her but I'm not Retributionist'."

"We could go and ask her." Shine suggested.

"I don't think she'll say if she is one." Melody said, "Mediums, Retributionists and anyone else with powers like that wouldn't reveal because their life would be at risk if anyone knew."

Crystal looked at the clock above the entrance.

"It's getting late. Why don't we all stay here for the night? Or at least the one's who don't have to stay here… I guess." Crystal said.

"Are you sure?" Star asked.

"I'm sure. There are a bunch of rooms here." Crystal replied.

"I'm just going to call Jolt and see if he can babysit for the night. I was lucky to get him to while we saved Melody." Star said.

_**Unknown's P.O.V**_

"That played out perfectly. Well done my friend." I said to none other than the glaceon queen.

"When are we going to destroy this dump?" the queen asked.

"We need to follow my bosses plan. So, we must wait until he gives the command." I replied.

_**Back at Crystal's base (No one's P.O.V)**_

Everyone had just had a last drink.

"Good night everyone." Crystal said as she headed to her room.

Shine went to the room she was given got into bed.

_You can do it. You can do it. __Y__ou can do it, _Shine couldn't help thinking.

"The voice… it seems familiar now… but why?" Shine whispered to herself.

Then the door to her room started opening and Shine turned her head to face it.


	13. A Painful But Happy Past

"Melody?" Shine asked as Melody entered her room.

Melody brightened the lights and she could be seen smirking.

"You can do it." Melody said walking closer to Shine.

"That's where!" Shine said realising that Melody was the one in her dreams.

"Follow me." Melody said and left the room.

Shine got out of the bed and followed Melody.

Melody the went into Ginger's room and said the same thing. Then with Ginger and Shine following, Melody left the base.

"Where are we going?" Ginger asked.

Melody didn't respond but instead walked faster.

After a bit Melody broke out into a sprint.

Shine and Ginger ran after her until they reached a cliff and then Melody stopped by the edge. Shine and Ginger just stood a bit behind her.

There was a full moon out.

"They are coming." Melody said.

"Who's coming?" Shine asked.

"The 'Dark Nights' are coming and they want to take over." Melody said slowly.

"There coming? Well, we better get prepared." came Crystal's voice as she walked up to the three.

"How?" Shine asked as she, Ginger and Melody turned around to face Crystal.

"Magic." Crystal said simply.

"Magic?" Melody asked.

"Indeed. Shine is the only other pokémon I know who can use it." Crystal replied.

"How?" Shine asked.

"The first thing you need is a wand. For now you'll have to make a basic one until you do the research to be able to make better wands." Crystal explained.

"Cool. So, how do I make my first wand?" Shine said.

"You first need a stick and some iron to make iron caps." Crystal said.

"How are we going to get iron?" Ginger asked.

"I have a good friend who can get us anything we need." Crystal said and started walking away from the cliff.

Shine, Ginger and Melody followed.

"Who is it?" Melody asked.

"You remember Alex, right?" Crystal asked Melody.

"Yeah." Melody replied.

"It's him." Crystal said.

"Would he be up at this time of night?" Shine asked.

"More than likely." Crystal replied.

"Why?" Ginger asked.

"He… is an inventor and an everything else." Crystal said.

"An everything else?" Melody asked.

"There's too many to say." Crystal replied, "and one that I can't mention."

They group walked for a while until they got to a small iron building.

Crystal knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Alex's voice came.

Soon afterwards the door opened and Alex was seen standing there.

"Hey, Crystal. Nice to seen you again," Alex greeted, "and you too Melody and Shine."

"How do you know my name?" Shine asked.

"It's me. The Alex from before when _that _happened." Alex replied.

"Prove it. Answer these three questions. What was my name back then, what was Alex's first pokémon and name another on of his pokémon." Shine said.

"You didn't have a name, his first pokémon was Lightning and he had a fennekin." Alex replied.

"Long time, no see. How have you been?" Shine said.

"Fine, you?" Alex replied.

"Good."

"Alex, have you got some spear iron?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Alex said and climbed down the ladder behind him.

Crystal and Shine followed but Melody walked away.

"You really need to get out more, Alex." Crystal said as she saw everything Alex has done.

"What is all this stuff?" Shine asked.

"Too many to name." Alex replied.

_**In an unknown area (Melody's P.O.V)**_

I was walking slowly through a small forest. It was quiet. I was alone.

"Are you ok, Fennekin?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I heard a female voice, which I assumed was Fennekin, reply sounding sad.

I walked towards where the voices came from and saw a fennekin and some other pokémon that looked like cloud sitting at the edge of a river. I just stood in the bushes watching them.

"Are you sure?" the cloud pokémon asked.

"I just miss my family is all." Fennekin replied.

"It had been a long time since I've seen my family too." the cloud pokémon replied.

"We've been stuck here. I wish Alex could figure out why and how to get us back." the Fennekin said sounding depressed.

I walked out of the bushes towards the two.

"H-hello." I said.

They both turned around to look at me.

"Hello." they both replied.

"I overheard you talking about being stuck here and not seeing your families for a while." I said.

"Yeah." the cloud pokémon said.

"You're lucky, really." I said.

"Why?" Fennekin asked.

"I shouldn't really be talking about my problems. I'm sorry I bothered you two." I said and started walking away.

"What's your problem?" Fennekin asked.

I stopped.

"I really need to stop reminding myself of it." I said.

"Of what?" the cloud pokémon asked.

"I… never had a family or anyone to take care of me when I was young." I said.

I turned around to face them. The cloud pokémon turned a flash light on and pointed it at me.

"I can't imagine what that would be like." Fennekin said..

"What's that around your neck, Fennekin?" I asked noticing that Fennekin had a necklace with a diamond shape on it that looked like it was make out of a rare crystal.

"My mom gave it to me." Fennekin replied.

"It's amazing." I said.

"Oh yeah, my name's Lightning." the cloud pokémon said.

"My name's Melody." I said.

"It's getting cold." Fennekin said.

"Let's set up a camp fire." Lightning suggested.

"I'll get the branches for you." I said and then used psychic to gather the nearby fallen branches and put the in a pile.

Fennekin then used a low powered flame thrower to set the branches on fire. We all sat near the fire.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Lightning asked me.

"My name's Melody" I replied.

"That's a beautiful name." Fennekin said.

I blushed a bit.

"Did you name yourself that?" Lightning asked.

"My first and best friend suggested it." I replied.

"What's their name?" Fennekin asked.

"Ryan, he was my only friend for a while since he found me and help me." I replied, slowly.

"Could you tell us the story?" Lightning asked.

"Sure." I replied smiling slightly.

_**Flashback…**_

It was a cold stormy night. I was hiding under a tree. I had been driven out of all the nearby towns.

I was just laying under the tree looking out towards the last town I visited and started crying.

"Hello there, lass." came a voice.

I ignored it thinking that he wasn't talking to me.

"Hello?" he said.

Then I felt someone poke me. I turned to look at who it was and saw an umbreon.

"It's not nice to ignore people." he said.

"I-I didn't t-think you were talking to m-me." I replied.

"Who else would I be talking to? There's no one else around here that would be up at this time of night."

"I guess."

"Why are you crying?"

"N-no reason."

"Want to come back to my house?"

"Are you s-sure?"

"Yeah, come on!" he said and ran off.

I wiped away my tears and ran after him.

I followed him to an opening in a forest and it was beautiful. There were tons of flowers and a single house.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I said.

"I did all this all by myself. No one would help me because they think I 'work for the humans'." the umbreon said.

"That's what they think I do." I said.

"Well, do you want to live here with me?" he asked.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as I am not working for the humans."

"So, what's your name anyway?"

"My name's Ryan."

"My name's Melody and I'd love to live here with you."

"We could build a house for you and a clinic in between so help pokémon who need it."

_**End of flashback…**_

"So, we did just that." I said.

"Where is he now?" Fennekin asked.

"He's at…" I said.

"Crystal's secret base?" Lightning asked.

"You know about it?" I asked.

"We've helped save this world once before. So, we know Crystal and quite a few others and she recently showed us her base." Lightning said.

"But now… it seems that the Dark Nights want to take over." I said.

_**Some time later…**_

I headed back to the base and went to bed. I was tired.


End file.
